


i'm part of you indefinitely

by tessakm



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Car Trips, M/M, i have alot of feelings abt the finale okay, post-date night, set pre-6x04 'girls night'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessakm/pseuds/tessakm
Summary: "Patrick wasn’t looking at the road anymore. The man next to him was often highly guarded, never wanting to show too must of himself for fear of embarrassment or hurt. He had clearly lived ten lifetimes over before arriving in the small country town he now resided. Patrick hadn’t wanted to pry too much, but he knew only a small number of people who existed in those lifetimes would have been lucky enough to see this version of David Rose. A version learning and growing to be a more open and honest person. A version bringing his own vision and business model to life, no matter how much help he needed to get it off the ground. A version unafraid to belt out Mariah lyrics after stuffing his face so full of guacamole that parts had fallen onto his chin."
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	i'm part of you indefinitely

As Patrick’s car chugged along the long and winding road, his hands clutched at the steering wheel. He found the drive to Elmdale was getting easier with each trip, but there was a small part of him that sure didn’t miss living a five-minute drive from the world’s best pizza. Patrick pictured the old-timey diner that stood on the main street, an establishment of his old town. And his old life, he thought. Refocusing, Patrick raised his shoulders and rolled them back, and settled again, his eyes back on the road. Pointedly on the road. Not on the man sitting in his passenger seat, mindlessly humming along to the crackling radio while scrolling on his phone. After a long day of unpacking orders, planning window displays, and labelling an endless amount of various ‘essential’ skincare products, David had complained of a craving for burritos.

“Near my old gallery in New York,” he said, straightening a bottle of body moisturiser for the umpteenth time, “there was the most _divine_ little Mexican place, ‘ _Rosa Mexicano_ ’” he said with a flourish. “We’d go there after showings, after nights out, whenever we could. Hands down, the most _incredible_ homemade guacamole I’ve ever had. It was truly a religious experience.” Patrick grinned at David as he kept speaking, his eyes closed and tastebuds clearly reliving better days. Patrick broke down another box and placed the Stanley knife on the bench, waking David from his reverie. David raised an eyebrow and smiled. “What’s that look for?”  
“Nothing! There’s no look!” Patrick claimed, walking around the counter and flicking the sign on the Apothecary doors from OPEN to CLOSED.  
“Okay, if you knew how heavenly their flour-free burritos were, you’d understand.” David quipped, turning back to the products on the large table and concentrating. Grabbing the broom from the other side of the counter, Patrick began to sweep the floors. The pair had just begun to settle into the groove of their daily closing routine. David wiped down benches and restocked the shelves for the following day’s trade, while Patrick secured the deposit and swept the floors. The calming repetition they had agreed on without words or plans left a warmth in Patrick’s chest. It was nice to wake up, he thought, knowing what was ahead of him for the day. A quaint and pleasant feeling had settled its way into his heart, a David Rose-shaped swarm of butterflies. Patrick looked up and smiled at David, hard at work folding scarves into perfect plush squares. Satisfied with the state of the floor and feeling an insistent hunger pang in his stomach, Patrick walked towards David, and leaned against the heavy table, his hands in his pockets.  
“You know, Ray was just telling me about a new place that opened in Elmdale last month,” Patrick started. David hummed without looking up, clearly half-listening. He admired David’s passion for his business, and how seriously he took his aesthetic – however confusing it may be to keep with what product went where on your face, or how long it took to get David’s attention sometimes when he was really focussed. “You hungry?”  
David’s head snapped up. “Always.”  
Patrick laughed, “Come on then, let’s find you a new favourite Mexican place.”

Satisfied with the array of Mexican cuisine they were driving away from, David turned his head to face Patrick in the drivers’ seat.  
“Well, it’s really nice find new restaurants where the food doesn’t come with a freezer-burn warning,” he quipped, thinking of food they had consumed together just a few weeks ago that had not met that requirement.  
“Yeah, it was a pretty cool place,” Patrick nodded. “The menus were of an appropriate size and everything. Can’t ask for much more than that.” David laughed.  
“Plus, Stevie didn’t make a surprise appearance,” Patrick smiled, tearing his eyes off the road to look at David, and raise a pale eyebrow. David rolled his eyes, and drew his attention back to his phone, still humming along to the radio almost unconciously. The quiet roads around them seemed endless and vast, as if they were driving towards a destination together that still had a long way to go. Patrick drew his focus back to the road and to the week ahead, but not before he hit a small bump in the road. The car lurched, the static of the radio stopped as the antenna readjusted, and David gave a small yell and jumped, and turned back around to see what the car had hit.  
“It’s just a ditch in the road, David,” Patrick reassured him as he kept driving. “I saw it on the way up and knew it’d be too dark to see by the time we–” David cut Patrick off with a louder yell.   
“This song!” he exclaimed, and melted. Patrick turned his attention to the radio as a female voice crooned out.

_I know that you'll be back boy  
When your days and your nights get a little bit colder  
I know that you'll be right back baby  
Oh baby believe me it's only a matter of time, time_

“This is.. Mariah, right?” Patrick looked over to see David, eyes closed. He clutched his phone to his chest and was breathing through his nose. David responded with a nod, smiled, and opened his eyes. He rushed to find the window crank in Patrick’s beaten up little car, and the window wound down with a creak. The crisp autumn evening air rushed into the cabin, stinging Patrick’s eyes. Goosebumps ran up and down his arms, which he wasn’t one hundred percent sure were caused by the night air. David sat up straighter and faced the window as he sang along. His hand was outstretched and dancing in the breeze, and wind rippled through his black hair as the car drove fast along the highway.

_You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_

Patrick wasn’t looking at the road anymore. The man next to him was often highly guarded, never wanting to show too must of himself for fear of embarrassment or hurt. He had clearly lived ten lifetimes over before arriving in the small country town he now resided. Patrick hadn’t wanted to pry too much, but he knew only a small number of people who existed in those lifetimes would have been lucky enough to see this version of David Rose. A version learning and growing to be a more open and honest person. A version bringing his own vision and business model to life, no matter how much help he needed to get it off the ground. A version unafraid to belt out Mariah lyrics after stuffing his face so full of guacamole that parts had fallen onto his chin, which Patrick had to point out to him before kissing him by way of assistance – after all, they’d run out of napkins and the waitress had been on the other side of the restaurant. Patrick felt blessed to be one of the first to see this David Rose. The real David Rose. 

_And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_

Thinking of the meaning David, their business, their lives in their weird little town, of the butterflies having a field day in his stomach, and of the word ‘indefinitely’, Patrick smiled and flicked his turn signal to turn back into Schitt’s Creek.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly haven't done any form of creative writing since my end of high school exams, so pls be kind. I really love these characters and this show, and I'm so sad it's over!
> 
> Title from 'Always Be My Baby' because of reasons.


End file.
